Shida
WIP WIP WIP Comet's OC for Camp Gin Chi Daughter of Shizen, the nature/life goddess '''Important: '''Name is pronounced Shee-da I'm just going to do notes for now because of laziness Appearance - really, really likes pink; starts at pale pink at snout and ends with dark magenta at tail - leaf green brow, underscales, spines, and ear, leg, and wing tips - spines are a lot longer than average - ruff and wing membranes start at grass green then fade to pale pink with dark pink speckles - dark brown horns and talons - pretty, though not enough to really get noticed - small and slim, average height - likes to wear all kinds of brightly colored flowers and keeps them alive with her ability to control plants (see in abilities) - has two piercings in each ear, usually wears silver hoops in them - metallic silver eyes with gold flecks - doesn't really have any visible muscle, but is stronger than she looks - smiles a lot - always wears a necklace with an opal pendant - always has her bow with her, along with her quiver of arrows - has a pouch around her neck that contains various plant seeds in it. That way if she is threatened she can throw them on the ground and make them grow around her enemy, and trap them as long as they don't move and she can grow the plants fast enough - usually has a dagger with her, but she has no idea how to use it and it mostly just serves as looking intimidating Personality - really nice and friendly - extremely loyal to her friends and pretty much everyone - likes to make jokes and be funny and stuff - and pranking omg - pretty easygoing, doesn't get mad that easily - except if you disrespect nature - she will fight you right then and there if you litter - likes to rant and talk about environment issues, A LOT. She will do this when there is nothing else to talk about, someone mentions something about nature, when someone disrespects nature, and basically whenever it's possible - can be unintentionally annoying - really, really stubborn - follower, not a leader - will lead if she absolutely has to - insecure, but hides it really well - very smart, but is dismissed because of being a RainWing and acting silly all the time - this can make her mad too - pretty peaceful but will fight in the right circumstances - loves animals and dragonets Abilities - average reiatsu - not very strong but not incredibly weak either - plants that she grows/tends to don't die and have an extended lifetime - has power to manipulate plants, but she can only do this when experiencing strong emotions and such. So far she has barely any control over it - no venom - still can change color of scales and has prehensile tail - adept at using a bow (mostly her recurve) but not really good at anything else - pretty fast and can move easily around opponents with her small size -has developed a few fighting maneuvers of her own - since she has a lot longer and sharper spines than usual, she uses this to her advantage and likes to curl up her tail and hit her opponent with it. - will changer her scales to extremely bright colors to temporarily blind her opponents - she can manipulate plants in an area to grow around her enemy's legs or such and trap them in place. However, this can be easily prevented by moving. - has really, really good aim, and usually doesn't miss - usually has a dagger with her, but has no idea how to use it - knows a lot of healing plants and is really good at plant identification in general History - I have an idea for this but I'm just too lazy to type it up :^) - it's gonna be good Relationships Add your OC here if I forget them - no permission needed, just only edit this part! Also, alphabetical order please, it just makes things easier. Atlas: WIP Chiharu: they're going to be really good friends I can feel it Gin: WIP Hana: half sister WIP Kaishi: WIP Kazeki: WIP Kasaisuke: WIP Kismet.: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) WIP Kita: WIP Konton: WIP Livid: WIP Midori: other half sister WIP Raiu: fights then pranks with her WIP Seiza: WIP Seina: WIP Shio: they're gonna be friends okay Tane: WIP Tonikku: WIP Traum: WIP Whoa this is a lot =O Trivia - Her name means "fern" in Japanese. - She is a vegetarian like most canon RainWings, and will only eat meat when she's close to starving. - Her favorite color is pink, so she mostly stays that color. - Shida really likes to drink tea whenever she needs to calm down, or just as a regular beverage. - She likes to go to the archery range to shoot when she's upset, so if you see her there, disturbing her is probably a bad idea. - She loves anything that has to do with nature, and generally loves to spend time outdoors. 9 out of 10 times you'll find her outside. Gallery Sketch1463577020933.png|By Comet of the RainWings (the creator) MagicalFirefliesYay.png|By Comet, who went slightly crazy with, well, EVERYTHING Shida art request.png|By Enigma, who is awesome! Category:RainWings Category:Females Category:Characters